This invention relates to an assembly for releasably attaching external and/or internal stores to an aircraft and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a socket lug assembly having no hooks and having automatic latching with a means for increasing the locking force when the downward load is increased.
Heretofore, it has been conventional to attach an aircraft store such as a bomb to the bomb rack by means of a hook arrangement or the like. Many times the hook holding the store is only partially closed resulting in a dangerous condition where the store may be accidentally dropped from the aircraft. Also, considerable time and effort are involved in attaching the store to the bomb rack because the hook must be opened manually prior to installation of the store and then set for release on signal. When two assemblies are used in a dependent unlatching hook arrangement, it is generally necessary to install the stores in a special predetermined order which requires complex procedural operations. Also, when hooks are used to attach the store to the bomb rack, sway braces are needed to take the roll moments which occur during aircraft operation.
Thus, it would be most desirable to provide an assembly for releasably attaching stores to an aircraft without using hooks or hook type elements. This would eliminate the danger of partially open hooks and premature release of the store. Also, an automatic latching system would reduce the time for securing the store to the rack and allow the store to be installed with a minimum of effort. When two assemblies are used, it would be preferable to attach each of the store independently and still be able to release them through a dependent unlatching arrangement. Also, the roll moments should be taken by the assembly thereby eliminating the need for sway braces. The hereinafter described invention does, in fact, provide an assembly having all of these highly desirable features with none of the drawbacks of the presently available stores attaching arrangements.